Cars
by macaview
Summary: Cars, they never seemed to like Stuart Pot, taking all he loved and rending his life apart. Pre-phase 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, please be nice, i dont know what i might have done wrong, pease no flame.**

Chapter 1

"SLOW DOWN! You're going to make poor Stuart puke!"

Audrey Niccals screamed to her cousin, Karter. Karter's girlfriend, Claire let out a small scream as they went over a bump.

"WEEEE"

Stu screamed, lifting his blue haired head slightly off Audrey's small lap, and waving his arms crazily.

The friends were heading back from a very special party; it had been Stu's first time drinking; now he ran amok in his cups

_Oh Stu,_ Audrey thought, slowly running her bony hand through his soft hair. They couldn't be more different, Stu was from a normal middle-class family, he was one of the populars, his mother was a nurse, and his father owned a fair.

That's actually how they met, on Mr. Pot's fair, Audrey told fortunes for a living. Her dirty-worthless father, Jacob (Or Sebastian, depending on who is asking) made her, a fun-loving 16 year old pay the rent. So using her rare physic powers, she got a job at the Fair.

"Alright, who wants fish an' chips?"

Karter asks.

Everyone was hungry, so Karter did a wild U-turn into the small restrant's driveway. Stu was slammed against the back of Claire's seat.

"Ohhh! 2D, are you ok?"

Audrey ask, truly worried.

"Weha, yeah,"

Stu-Pot said, rubbing his long blue bangs out of his face.

"But, 2D?"

Audrey put her hand over her mouth.

"Where did that come from? Haha, silly me."

Audrey said grinning weekly.

By then Chet had found a parking place and was trying to find his bill-fold. Finely, he held it up, happily.

"Come on, crew."

Chet ordered everyone out of the car. Stu stared at his girlfriend. Audrey pulled him to her, hugging his warm body near. She kissed him, for a long moment.

"Love you."

He whispered in her ear.

"Eww, do you really 'ave to make out wit 'er 'ear? "

Chet ask, narrowing his eyes, and causing Claire to grin.

"Muhhh, we're in love and you're just jelous."

Stu said, pulling Audrey closer.

The crew entered the pub; they took a seat at one of the ragged tables in the corner.

"I have to visit the loo,"

Claire said, slowly slipping out of her chair, giving Audrey a look that apparently meant, 'you come too.'

"Yes, me to,"

Audrey said, also excusing herself.

The girls where silent until they reached the restroom.

"Is something wrong? Is it Stu?"

Claire asks.

"No, it's not Stu, god, it's not Stu."

Audrey said, her eyes widening even if she was looking down.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing"

**Ok, that was a bit abrupt, but if you want more you shood review, muh, its my burfdee, be nece.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Only real Gorillaz fans will get the AN.**

**2D: Wot are you doing?**

**Macaview: Updating Cars.**

**2D: Really, why?**

**Macaview: Humph.**

**2D: Yes?**

**Macaview: I was trolling on the inter-webs when I found that my story Cars had an unusually large amount of reviews,**

**2D: What happened then?**

**Macaview: WELL!**

**2D: Well, go on now.**

**Macaview: May I remind you that I am a Fan Fiction writer, not just any writer, a writer with nothing to do.**

**2D: And?**

**Macaview: I UPDATED THE FIC! HEEEEEERRRPPP DEEEEEEERRRPPP!**

When Audrey arrived back at the table Stu had (let's put it nicely) fallen asleep. The fattening meal went by uneventfully, Karter paid with his beloved billfold.

"Now, how are we going to get his fat butt out of here?"

Karter asked, pointing at the candid Stu. Audrey gave him the eye of doom.

"I was kidding, Audrey."

Karter said, eyeing Audrey.

Even if Karter was joking, and Stu was quite thin, they did have a hectic time getting poor Stuart out of the tiny Café.

When they finally got Stu to the car, they were panting hard.

"Let's take the bloke home; I've had enough of his antics"

Karter said, crawling into the driver's seat.

"No! We can't do that! His mum will kill 'em!"

Audrey cried.

Karter turned around.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"Take 'em to my house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, whatever ya say."

Audrey stared out of the window at the passing suburban streets, slowly turning into countryside. Then back in to the dirty streets of Stoke-on-Trent. Finally, they turned onto a worn street lined with aged homes, that once upon a time where owned by the wealthy. But now their paint was peeling and the porches sagged.

They pulled up in front of a well-loved Victorian, dusty light streamed onto the cracked pavement below.

"Help me carry him in, Allds." Karter ordered.

So Audrey and Karter lugged Stu up the rickety stairs.

Audrey jiggled the front door, sometimes it was stuck on the sagging doorway. Stepping into the musty house, Karter almost tripped on a rare doll, lying carelessly laying on the stained carpet. It belonged to Sarah, the neighbor's 7-year-old daughter. Audrey's brothers, Hannibal and Murdoc, didn't mind her hanging around the Niccals's household. Actually, they liked it, Hans and Mudz liked her, and they incorporated her in crime plots. Because she was so small and cute, no one suspected anything. She got payed for it too; Sarah was feed and given warm clothes. The neighbors where always drunk or stoned, so they didn't care.

Murdoc was sitting in the corner, smoking a cigarette. Sarah snoozed on this lap.

"What's that?"

Murdoc ask loudly.

Sarah woke up and rubbed her blue eyes.

"This thing," Audrey pointed to Stu, who had been deposited on the sofa. "Is my boyfriend, 2….err, Stu."

Murdoc took another pour of his drink.

Sarah yawned.

"You tired, sweetie?"

Audrey ask, Sarah nodded.

Audrey led Sarah up the narrow shaky stairway and into Audrey's bedroom. Tucked her under the dirty sheets, kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

When Audrey returned to the living room, Karter was gone and Murdoc was passed out drunk.

Audrey turned off the lamp, and went to bed.

**Ok, wow, who wants more? I know I do! Please review so I can write more! And also, what is the AN a spin-off of?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeaz, hoping to get 4 reviews this chapter, please full-fill my feble dream. **

Chapter 3

Audrey woke to someone shaking her gently. Slowly her eyes focused on her attacker; _Stu._

"Audrey, can I sleep with you?"

He moaned pathetically.

"Sure, what time is it?"

Audrey blinked at the blinding sunlight from the dirty window and pushed Sarah over so Stu would have room to lie down.

"About seven."

Stu replied, curling up in a fetus next to Audrey.

"You're squishing melee! This bed isn't made for three people, ya know."

Sarah whined.

"Look, this bed isn't made for even two people, it's small, and you can either leave or except it."

Audrey said shortly. Silence.

"Is anybody up down stairs?"

Sarah ask quietly.

"Yeah, I think he's your youngest older brother, Audrey."

Stu said, closing his clear blue eyes. Sarah slowly dragged one of the blankets off Audrey's bed and descended the stairs.

"Audrey, I don't feel good, will you hold me?"

Stu whined.

Audrey wrapped her arms around Stu and he fell asleep with his head on her chest.

**(*********************************************************)**

"Hi Murdoc!"

Sarah exclaimed.

Murdoc looked up at the seven-year-old girl; her blond hair was knotted and dirty.

"Oh, good morning love, did you sleep well."

Murdoc asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

Sarah stated.

Murdoc went about the process of fixing the young girl breakfast.


End file.
